


Witches and Bitches

by Yutosbangs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demons, Different Worlds, Elf, Elf prince - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy World, Fox Hybrid, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underworld, Witchcraft, Witches, chan and minho are brothers, cottage in the woods, fae, minimal angst, mortal, nymph, one sin, soft skdz, the 7 deadly sins - Freeform, the Devil - Freeform, they have magic, they just having fun and being mythical, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutosbangs/pseuds/Yutosbangs
Summary: Stray Kids except they're all a bunch of mythical beings with magic and stuff, except Woojin, the resident mortal mum.Now what on earth would happen when two witches and a mortal slowly gather a group of these mythical beings? all hell breaks loose, that's what.In which Woojin,. Minho and Chan keep bringing home different beings, leaving their cottage awfully cramped but happily so.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyjinnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjinnies/gifts).



> If you have questions about this fic or just wanna talk you can hmu on tumblr or twitter.  
> Tumblr - chxrryculture  
> Twitter - yutosbangs

It was 2pm when a loud crashing sound came from the little cottage in the woods, when a “fucking shit bitch!” was heard being screamed by none other than Lee Minho. The 20-year-old felt a throbbing pain in his back as he laid on the floor beside his bed, beside him standing his older brother, who acted more like a father, Chan.

“why were you still asleep Minho? You were meant to collect the herbs for my salad” the elder scolded

“And you were meant to wake me to do it” Minho sighed, standing and dusting himself off.

Chan could only simply shake his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, as his boyfriend slid into the room commenting “pasta salad waits for nobody Minho, especially not when it’s for my Channie”.

Woojin had entered the room in what was clearly Chan’s grey sweater and some black sweatpants, scolding Minho like the mother figure he is to the boy. Woojin once having entered the dimly lit bedroom, had wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist, squeezing the boy slightly. Minho looked over at the pair, disgust evident on his face, as he muttered a spell to force the pair away from each other.

Chan groaned shouting “Minho! What have we told you about using magic on me and Woojinnie?”

Minho simply scoffed as the pair eventually left the room, allowing him to dress himself. Minho put on a pink hoodie, blue jeans and his converse before heading out of his bedroom and out of the cottage without a second glance.

Exiting the cottage never failed to surprise Minho, the view was never the same, although the positioning of their humble abode never changed. The three lived together in a small, but comfortable cottage in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of the mainland. The woods they lived in were kept healthy and green by the varying beings that lived there. You see, Minho and Chan were both mythical creatures, witches born and raised into the lifestyle.

Unlike them, however, Woojin was one of few mortals of the land, them having become rarer and rarer as time passed by, that however, did not prevent Woojin and Chan’s love to thrive. Love between mortals and witches was in no way a sin, however, was frowned on by the wider society of the lands, despite this, their love prevailed, and although isolated, they live happily. Love between all mythical creatures was uncommon among the lands yet was the prevalent reason many varying beings had come into existence.

Minho began to wander the forest, picking the herbs both for potions, and Chan’s pasta salad. Minho loves Chan and Woojin for being like parents and raising him since his teenage years, however, was not a fan of their pda.

_The couple had gotten together when Minho was 15, and the couple were both 17. Minho began to think back to that time, his parents had already left him and Chan, and Chan became a parental figure to him in their place._

_It was one morning, and Chan was out gathering herbs and creatures they could use in spells, yet when he came home, he was dishevelled, carrying a boy his age in his arms. The following events are all a bit hazy to Minho, he remembers Chan shouting and them doing a spell using potions on the boy and then left him to rest._

_Over time they learnt that boy was a mortal, who had been imprisoned and managed to escape during an attack on the dungeons, although Minho did not know the entirety of the events, Chan informed him that the boy had explained, and that he would be staying with them._

Minho let out a sigh as he recalled the memories, having stopped by a stream, throwing and catching a pebble in his free hand, an action he had not even realised he was doing due to having been so engrossed in his own reminiscent thoughts.

He must admit he felt lonely living in the vast expanse of woodland, although he knew it was beneficial to his safety, as well as that of Chan and Woojin, he never had anybody for him to talk to other than the pair. Minho glanced around him and muttered a hex to the rock in his hands, throwing it as hard as he could across the other side of the stream, maybe one day things will begin to change for him, alas, he would have to continue waiting.

Once he had made his return to the little cottage, he made his way inside shouting “Channie my dearest brother I come bearing herbs for your pleasure” a hint of sass laced within his tone. He then walked to the table in the middle of their kitchen placing his basket for Chan down, and keeping his hold on the other.

Minho glanced around checking for the pair before muttering a spell and throwing some sand, an opening appearing to below the cottage, he skips down the stone steps that appeared and entered his little realm. Him and Chan both had their respective places to practice magic, and this was his. Refusing entry to anyone other than himself, he found a solace in the small place.

The walls of his personal area were lined with shelves, upon which were varying bottles and crystals, organised alphabetically. The bottles were filled with any essentials a witch would need, although he can do basic spells using little to nothing, the tougher magic tended to need assistance from varying objects. Such as sand for his portal, or frogs’ legs to influence others.

_Although there was little to no opportunity to do most magic, with no reasoning for it, he often spent hours upon end locked away from both Chan and Woojin practicing and having fun with spells. This not only was enjoyable for the younger, but also helped improve his magical knowledge and stamina. When he was first doing magic, he’d pass out after 1 spell, but over time he has become able to do a days’ worth of magic, nearing 100 spells, without becoming too worn out, although he can be left a little drowsy if he overworks himself._

_Minho was beside himself with happiness as he spent the rest of the day practicing his spells, mastering 3 new ones he had become strong enough to do without the extra assistance of ingredients. He couldn’t wait to let Chan know, and luckily for him he had been summoned to eat, Chan using his telepathy to inform him._

_Each witch had their own strength, which they could build upon, for Chan it was his mind, he was able to enhance it to do telepathy and some simple telekinesis, it was not yet strong enough for vast distances, and when it came to telekinesis it had to be before him, but it was slowly growing and he had managed to on one occasion bring a spoon to him in the bedroom from where it was positioned in the kitchen._

_Like Chan, Minho had a strength of his own, he was able to create. With the utterance of a spell and the image of what he wants in mind he can create it. Currently he is unable to create living objects, only those which are inanimate, and they must already be within existence for him to do so. He could also create some foods, though more often than not when he does so they do not taste correct, and so he sticks to creating the simple things like balls or a new cup if one breaks._

Eventually Minho makes his way back to Chan and Woojin, closing off his room with a smile as they sit and eat Chan’s beloved pasta salad for their dinner. The meal was relatively silent, and once they finished Chan spoke up,

“tomorrow we are going into the woods to practice together” he stated matter-of-factly, letting Minho know he had no choice. And so, Minho nodded in response and headed off to bed, to get some rest before he day he would have ahead.


	2. Discoveries and a clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praciticing magic doesn't go to plan, when two new faces appear before the trio.

The following morning Minho was yet again awoken by the two elder males who rushed him to get ready, Woojin clearly excited for their day as he hung up off Chan’s arm, something Minho managed to notice even in his dazed state. Minho shooed the pair out and dressed appropriately for the day, putting on a white collared shirt, with a black sweater over the top, and ripped black skinny jeans.

Wicker basket in hands, Minho skipped to Woojin and Chan who were both dressed similarly to him, Woojin in a black sweater and dungarees, with one strap unfastened whilst Chan was in a dark green sweater and black jeans with matching green patches on them. Chan and Woojin were too holding baskets, Chan’s full of items for magic like Minho’s, whilst Woojin had food for the trio and a book for him to read as entertainment if he got bored of watching them practice.

The three had found a clearing suitable for practice, and Woojin had set himself down off to the side as Chan encouraged Minho to try and create a flower, for the 7th time.

“Chan I cant do it and you now I cant!” Minho whined, almost shouting at the older, who simply gave him a stern glare and reminded him,

“you created a whole bush that one time, you can create a flower” to which Minho’s cheeks reddened as he glanced down, deciding upon shutting up and trying yet again.

Minho muttered the spell and concentrated on the kind of flower he wished to create, making a mental image of it in his mind in order to encourage it to appear into existence. At first a seed appeared in the males’ hand, and it slowly began to grow, into a stem, with leaves and a bud, but before it could the flower vanished again as if it was never there.

Minho groaned and flopped himself onto the floor, all Chan could do was look down at the boy with a shake of his head and decide to practice his telekinesis. Minho stood back up and moved to sit besides Woojin as Chan practiced bringing varying objects to himself. Chan then stared directly at Woojin and managed to drag the older directly into his arms.

Woojin having crashed into Chan from the impact of practically being dragged, lead to the pair together on the floor, Woojin above Chan as they stared lovingly into one another’s eyes. IT was silly moments like this when the couple basked in their love for one another. Woojin gently rubbed his nose against Chan’s, before the male grabbed him by his neck, gently pulling him down into a kiss.

Glancing up, Minho rolled his eyes seeing Woojin on top of Chan, the pair having locked their mouths together. Minho brought a ball into existence and threw it at the pair, hitting Woojin’s head and forcing them apart,

“stop being disgusting” he called, grabbing a stone and making it levitate slightly in his hands.

A sudden rustle was heard from the bushes across to Minho’s left. Woojin had stood up, having gotten off Chan and helped him up alongside himself. The trio turned towards the sound, Minho leaping to his feet as he heard a slight whimper. Minho glanced from Chan to the hidden source of the noise, preparing a ball in his hand, just in case.

Woojin was stood slightly behind Chan, fists closed tight for any potential self defence situations. Whilst Chan had gathered stones using his telekinesis, them hovering, him prepared to aim them to the source of the noise if danger came of it.

But instead, into the clearing came two smaller beings, them almost glowing with purity but clearly stricken by pain. Minho nearly threw his ball, but a hand on his wrist stopped him from being reckless.

“fairies” Minho breathed, and fae they were, but one was hurt, pooling blood from its stomach, scratches evident on the faces of both.

-

_Two fae hobbled through the forest, one had his grip tightly on the other, being mindful of his wings. The best friends had been attacked when tending to their flower garden in the fairy lands. They had, of course fled, but entered the mainland in their frenzied escape._

_The fairies had a land of their own, away from the ruckus of the elven kingdom and its following. There land was other dimensional, and was by design only accessible via fairies, the boys knew blood had been shed when the violence occurred._

_Although unsure of what had occurred, light fairy Seungmin knew his friend was badly hurt, and without help would die. And thus, he roamed, in a despair ridden search for help, in a land unknown and time running out faster than he wished. Seungmin’s light magic had helped his friend stay warm, the cold embrace of death heeded to stay at bay by the warmth, however he was growing weak and unable to help his friend no more._

_Padding through the woodlands, Seungmin dragged his friend behind him, who was nearing unconsciousness, barely able to stumble in a futile attempt to keep up with the light fairy. Hearing a whimper from his side, Seungmin became desperate, seeing a potential clearing he pushed through the trees, to be met with three unfamiliar faces._

_He heard an utterance of the word “fairies” and saw a wrist being grabbed, before he felt himself go faint and fell, his friend still on his arm tumbling down with him. He’d used more energy than he had assumed._

 -

Minho blinked once, then again, before dropping the ball from his hand and sprinting forward to the pair of fae before him, he grabbed the smaller of the two, intrigued by but worried for the bleeding beauty before him. He muttered a spell, grabbing a healing crystal he kept around his neck for emergencies and attempting to stop the poor creature before him from bleeding.

Cradling the now no longer bleeding fairy in his arms, Minho took the opportunity to gaze down at him. The fairy was seemingly an animal talent fairy, with the numerous creatures that were surrounding the pair in that moment. A bunny at Minho’s feet, squirrels peering down from trees and birds gliding above his head, to name only a few.

The beautiful fae in the arms of the witch had rather pale skin, chubby cheeks and his mouth formed into a pout as he rested. Without second thought, Minho brushed the creature’s hair back out of his face, gently running his fingers through it in a soothing manner.

Chan had gathered the 3 turned 5 boys, suggesting they return to the cottage to allow the two still unconscious fairies to sleep peacefully. Heading home, he continued to carry the fairy, the fingers running through hair never ceasing.


	3. The fairy and the witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are hyping this up, so how about you go read my nct johnten fic too :(

The animal talent fairy slowly awoke, delirious and confused as his eyes blinked open. Feeling a warmth in his hand he looked down, seeing a stranger holding it tightly. Pulling back with a shout the fairy looked around him, mind racing in confusion.

_Where is Seungmin? Where am I? How am I alive? How did I get here? Who on earth was clinging to my hand? What time is it? Oh my I’m hungry I hope they have salad!_

Finally composing himself, he glanced around, noticing he was in a simple bedroom, floors and walls a golden wood, the bed he lay in the same colour, white sheets over his body. Looking back down to the floor below him he saw the stranger yet again, and felt guilt build up inside him, _was this his bed?_ The fairy gently shook the shoulder of the man below him in attempt to wake him.

Minho awoke with a stir, glancing up and seeing the gorgeous fairy, now awake and glowing in his bed.

“hi, how you feeling” he smiled softly up at the fairy as he spoke “I’m Minho, and you and your friend are currently in my cottage, well, mine, my brother’s and his boyfriends’ cottage” Minho gave the boy an eye smile in an attempt to comfort the younger,

“I’m feeling better” the fairy fiddled with his own fingers before finally introducing himself “I’m… Jisung, an animal talent fairy”. Jisung smiled back at Minho, who took his hand back in his own, leaving both flustered.

“would you like anything to eat or drink?” Minho asked, and when responded to with a nod, decided to practice his creation manage, deciding to use sand for help, he conjured up a salad and glass of water for the boy before him, passing it to Jisung once it had fully materialised.

The fairy looked down at what he now realised was a witch with his mouth agape, muttering a thank you as he took the salad and water from the boy. Jisung quietly nibbled the salad, and Minho stood leaving the boy alone in the room.

Going into the living room he saw, the light fairy he had found out was named Seungmin awake and let him know that Jisung had awoken and was in his room, letting him know he was more than okay to go and see the boy. Once he saw the space cleared Minho opened his portal and headed down the stairs to his magic room.

Minho sat on the concrete floor of his room, deep in thought, seeing as this room was his own private space, he often came here to think, the knowledge of him not being disrupted bringing him peace as he thought over the events of that day, and the beautiful boy residing in his bedroom at that moment because of it.

_Minho couldn’t help but get lost in thought about the fairy who was currently laying in his bed. Minho felt a sense of achievement, yet also relief that he had managed to save him. Then it dawned upon him, where were the fairies going to go after this. He wondered if Chan and Woojin, being the parents they are, would offer to let them stay_.

He shook his head at the thought, surely that would not happen, they had no space, and although Minho had his creation magic, it was nowhere near strong enough for him to create even one new room, and most certainly not two furnished ones.

That night, Minho returned to the main room of the house, shocking both fairies with the sudden portal opening and his appearance, something he apologised for profusely. After Minho’s repeated apologies, and Jisung placing a hand on his shoulder, to which he blushed like a cherry, Chan gathered them to sit at the table for dinner.

Following dinner, Chan informed Minho, he and Jisung would share his room for the foreseeable future, whilst Seungmin takes the guest bedroom, which he had completely forgotten existed. Minho and Jisung both decided to return to Minho’s- their room, out of exhaustion.

Entering together, Jisung gently gripping Minho’s sleeve as they walked, Minho was first to sit on the bed. At first, Jisung simply stood there, an awkward tension for some reason surrounding them in the room. Minho eventually, almost instinctively, grabbed Jisung’s hand and sat him beside him on the bed.

Although it still felt awkward between the pair, they soon began talking and it became more and more comfortable as time passed by, them still talking to fill the silence.

At some point, the pair had managed to lay down, as the sky darkened and room became colder, their talking continued. It was probably around 1am when the duo eventually fell asleep, Jisung curled up close to Minho’s chest, who had managed to lock both arms around his waist.

From that night onwards, that’s how the pair fell asleep, and awoke tangled in each other the following mornings. Admittedly, for the pair it was at first awkward, waking up in the same position regardless of his far apart they fell asleep. Eventually, however, they accepted it and fell asleep in the same position, finding comfort in one another, making their nights sleeping easier.

The fairies had been residing with the witches and Woojin for 2 weeks, and they had all settled into the new babies being in their lives. Woojin and Chan had taken it upon themselves to baby the fairies, them being the youngest of the 5 boys.

It was around 11am when Minho had awoken, Jisung was clinging to his shirt, still residing in the land of slumber, whilst Minho’s arms were locked securely around him. Minho became flustered at the although now normal situation, a smile gracing his lips as he looked down at the younger.

Once Jisung had awoken and the pair had gotten ready for the day, they left the room hand in hand, baskets in each of their free hands. The pair had decided the day before to gather flowers and herbs for Minho and Chan to use for their magic, and of course for Chan’s delicious cooking.

They walked whilst they talked about anything and everything. At one point, Jisung came across an injured cat, and knelt down before it. As he spoke to the cat and tended to its wounds, Minho felt his heart swell up in his chest. Jisung was so loving and gentle, especially with the animals they encountered.

The pair had grown tired, finding a spot flush with plants, and so decided to sit there together and pick the ones they needed. Jisung playfully scolding Minho if he took too many, reminding him “we have to leave some for the animals too!”.

Eventually the duo had gathered enough plants and laid together in a small clearing. Both were content in their situation, neither feeling the need to talk, basking in each other’s presences. As they were laid, Jisung’s head was on Minho’s chest, him laying at a slight angle in order to play with the elder’s hand.

After a while, Jisung stopped, lacing his finger’s with Minho’s. The younger went to speak, but before he could, they both heard faint shouting in the distance. Jisung jumped and Minho automatically wrapped his arms securely around the fairy, holding him gently, but tight enough as to remind him he is safe. The pair glanced at each other, and with a nod stood together to investigate what they had heard. The shouting was still ongoing as they headed towards the source, Jisung flying gently, and Minho walking, whilst their hands were laced back together.


	4. A nymph and a... sin?

Changbin was so sick of returning to the mortal realm to get this nymph to stop his healing antics. Although subservient to the dark lord, he thought it was unfair someone of his status should have to deal with such trivial matters. Being one of the 7 sins, of course, had its perks, yet instances like this really made it less fun.

He had been informed that day, if he could not make the Nymph stop, he was unable to return home, of course until the Nymph got his healing under control. The dark lord apparently deemed him the most suitable for the job, as he was trustworthy and, well, being wrath meant that his anger gave him a beneficial motive.

There he was yet again stood before the tree where he knew the Nymph most commonly resided, arms folded in a domineering stance. Changbin stood there, black tank top on paired with a black bomber jacket and black jeans, chains hanging from his jeans with a thin one around his neck.

When he felt confident enough, he decided to call out,

“alright pretty boy let’s talk” he shouted up into the tree waiting for the Nymph to appear.

When the nymph did appear from his hiding spot amongst the growth, Changbin couldn’t help his heart from fluttering.

The Nymph seemed the exact opposite of Changbin, an oversized white sweater on his top half, which fell slightly exposing his collar, and a pair of shorts, which were almost entirely covered by the sweater. Changbin would be lying if he said he didn’t check him out, because he did.

“hey lix” he said gently, over these many meetings he’s managed to learn small things about the nymph, such as his name, which Changbin decided to change to a nickname. Quite honestly Changbin hated shouting at the Nymph, but that’s why he was there.

“look, you know what I’m going to say-” he began, but made an abrupt halt when he saw the pout form on the Nymphs face, “come on Felix” he almost pleaded as he continued,

“no” the nymph muttered stubbornly; he was sick of this demon boy trying to stop him from doing what he was made to do “I have to look after the plants! They can’t die!” he almost shouted, but it came out as more of a plea.

Changbin knew he was going to struggle to get through to the boy and that’s when the shouting began, “- look the dark lord wants some houseplants! I can’t return home until you stop!”

After a few minutes of shouting, Changbin was exasperated and Felix was crying “hey, lix I’m sorry just please-” he attempted to plea the nymph,

“maybe you just shouldn’t return home” the nymph spat through his tears “why are you hurting me like this!” he shrieked collapsing into the open arms of the sin.

“fine, I won’t go home, but let me stay with you” Changbin gripped Felix tightly, gently rubbing his back with one hand as he cradled him. All he received was a nod in return as rustling in the bushes beside them began.

Changbin let go of Felix and protectively stood in front of him “who’s there!” he bellowed, when the source of the noise came into light. Stood before the nymph and wrath was a witch and fairy.

The witch glared at Changbin, he knew who he was, as a witch he was well versed on the underworld and it’s residents “Seo Changbin, or should I call you wrath, what do you think you’re doing to that nymph!” Minho said with voice raised, but not quite a shout.

Felix was still too shaken up to be able to defend Changbin and just stayed sat there, whimpering and sniffling in a pathetic attempt to regain his composure. Like Felix, Jisung was worried for Minho, and gently squeezed his hand which was still in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of it gently.

“I’m-” Changbin began, yet was unsure of what to say, he was originally there to yell at him, which he had done, but now him and the nymph were staying together, they weren’t boyfriends either.

Minho simply scoffed and pushed past him, him and Jisung kneeling down to the Nymph, attempting to comfort him. Felix simply cowered away more and Changbin turned on his heel to face them, arms folded. When felix glanced up at him, eyes glassed over, Changbin stepped over and sat down, pulling him into his arms and onto his lap.

Minho and Jisung simply stared at the pair flabbergasted as Changbin ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, each time he had shouted at the boy the same had occurred. The nymph began to cry uncontrollably and Changbin would stay by him as a means of comfort, before leaving back to the underworld. This time, however, it was different, Changbin was stuck in the mortal realm for the foreseeable future.

“so, who are you two?” Changbin questioned the witch and Fairy who sat opposite him.

They both introduced themselves, and after a while Felix had introduced himself too. Changbin explained their situation and the four sat talking for hours, although it felt nowhere near that long. Minho was listening to Felix gush over nature and noticed how Changbin was staring at him in awe, when he felt a pain in his head.

Minho clung to Jisung’s hand as Chan communicated him via his telekinesis, when it was far range like this, it can become difficult for the elder. Chan informed Minho him and Jisung need to get back, which they relayed to the Nymph and sin, who looked at each other and back to Minho.

Felix then muttered “I… don’t actually live anywhere and it’s my fault Changbin is stuck here, would you please help us.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke, guilt taking him over as he tried to remain calm.

Minho went to reject them when he looked at Jisung, who was pleading with his eyes to take the boys home with them. Thinking back to how he had found Jisung and Seungmin, he remembered how terrible of a state they were in, and how horrid it could get for Changbin and Felix and so with a sigh, agreed for them to join them going home.

Chan and Woojin were stood waiting at the door for the boys to return, Chan’s arm around Woojin’s waist, who was stood with his arms folded. Time was passing more and more, and the duo were slowly worried, Seungmin was already asleep, having been busy that day and needing to recuperate.

After what felt like an eternity of worrying, the door opened and there stood two times more people than had left that morning. Chan recognised Changbin, as Minho had, and immediately became defensive of Woojin in his stance, his grip tightening on his partner as he raised an eyebrow in Minho’s direction.

He received a sigh from Minho who said, “they need a place to stay.”


	5. overwhelming emotions

There was an awkward tension in the air as the seven sat around the table that following morning. Due to the table only having 4 seats, Jisung was situated in Minho’s lap, Woojin in Chan’s and Felix in Changbin’s, who he had been practically glued to since their arrival, whilst Seungmin sat alone in the remaining seat.

Unlike the others Felix had always been secluded, uncomfortable around new people, it bringing fear to him more often than not. And so, although Changbin was the one who had been yelling at him continuously since they had met, he was the one Felix was most comfortable with.

The Nymph had been the quietest out of all of them since their meeting, Changbin quietly comforting him as the other talked, holding his hand under the table, allowing Felix to play with his fingers as a distraction. Every time a question was directed at Felix, Changbin would squeeze his hand, encouraging the boy to speak up whilst letting him know he’s safe.

The group sat and slowly engaged in conversation, Changbin and Felix having to yet again explain what had happened between them. Changbin did most of the talking for the duo, although Felix slowly spoke up too. The others understood and came to the consensus it was fine for them to stay.

They had to, then, try and sort room arrangements, it being slightly difficult due to the cottage having been designed for three people, yet currently holding seven. Eventually they decided it would be best for Minho to create a new room with his creation magic.

Initially Jisung had disapproved, knowing full well it would be hard on Minho’s body, after all it was a large creation and Minho was still building up to being able to do such things. Eventually Minho’s self confidence and assurance he would be careful swayed Jisung, and with that the pair went together to create another room, Jisung there for support morally, and in case he got hurt.

Seungmin was boring holes into Minho’s head as he and Jisung left the table, ever since they arrived at the cottage, his best friend had slowly been drifting away from him, them mostly only spending time together for brief moments or alongside the others. Although it wasn’t evident, Seungmin had hardly spoken during their little house meeting, with no reason to do so.

_Nobody noticed of course, to the 6 other boys in the cottage he felt he was practically invisible, they never asked him things nor questioned when he’d leave, why he slept so much or how he never spoke during gatherings like this one._

Eventually Felix and Changbin both left, Felix wanting to do his duty as a Nymph and take care of the nature outside the cottage, whilst Changbin followed him like a lost puppy. That left Chan, Woojin and Seungmin at the table, Woojin moving to sit beside Chan, as the younger intently stared at Seungmin.

Seungmin was about to stand and leave when Chan spoke up “we can tell you’re sad Minnie, what’s up?” looking at the boy, the empathy evident in his eyes.

“I just… feel lonely. You’re all in your pairings and I’m just on my own, I’m happy for Jis- all of you but it’s making me feel isolated” Seungmin spoke truthfully, nearly letting his genuine feeling spill.

“Jisung?” Woojin had picked up on what the boy wanted to avoid.

Seungmin felt the tears pool up in his eyes as he thought of his best friend, who had been distant from him since they came to the cottage, “he is my best friend. I risked my life for him but he’s always with Minho now and I feel him slowly drifting from me. Not caring. I might just leave you guys; it’d be less burdensome with one of us gone.” He spoke his mind.

“Seungmin” Chan spoke up sternly, eyes full of an emotion Seungmin couldn’t place “we love you and care about you, there’s no reason for you to leave. Jisung loves you too, he’d miss you so much if you were to leave here. ME and Woojin have raised Minho, and we want to care for you all like we care for him.”

Seungmin could only nod and excuse himself, saddened eyes following him as he left the table and returned to his bedroom. Woojin and Chan were truly worried for their Seungshine, he was fragile, and it showed, although he clearly didn’t want it to.

Seungmin had left the table, due to feeling sleep take over his body. Going into his bedroom he eventually collapsed beside his bed before he could get into it. Of course, no one had noticed, too busy in their own worlds.

After leaving the meeting room, Minho and Jisung had located somewhere suitable to build a room for the nymph and the demon to share. Minho knew the ask would be challenging for him, his body barely strong enough to successfully perform spells as big as this one.

Minho was gathering items from his personal magic room, Jisung complaining that he wanted to help, but giving in when Minho had given him a firm, indisputable no. Jisung ended up thinking deeply about Minho as he waited for the elder.

_He hoped he would come out of this unharmed, caring for the witch more than a fairy should. Especially since they had only known one another a short while. Minho was important to the boy, although he of course wouldn’t admit that out loud._

Jisung was deep in thought about his admiration for Minho, from his power to his beauty, when the witch appeared before him. This led to a rather bright blush taking over the fairy who hid his face in his hands from embarrassment.

Busy drowning in his own embarrassment, he failed to notice the witch had placed down the items for the spell and had stepped closer. Minho grasped Jisung’s hands, gently pulling them away from his face, placing a kiss on the fairy’s forehead. Jisung would have failed to notice the affectionate action if his senses weren’t so heightened, lips barely gracing his forehead before Minho stepped away.

Minho grinned, it reaching his eyes as he clapped his hands together, slightly startling the fairy “let’s get started on this spell then my cutie”.

Jisung felt his heart burst at the words, them getting to work on Minho’s spell.


	6. Chan faces regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops... my finger slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any requests for sub plots you would like to see you can comment or dm me and ill try to incorporate it for you.  
> Twitter: yutosbangs  
> Tumblr: chxrryculture  
> Instagram: woongshines

The room turned out better than expected. Minho became faint, but nothing a little rest couldn’t help, so all in all Chan deemed it a success. Once Minho had recovered, he begun on the furniture, and what a sneaky bitch he is.

Minho was not an idiot, and Changbin’s big fat crush on Felix was evident, as well as Felix’s love for Changbin. Thus, to push them together, he feigned tiredness and claimed the best he could do for them was a small double bed, rather than two separate ones.

Minho did not have to look up at the nymph and the literal embodiment of a sin to know one was blushing profusely, whilst the other glared daggers, out of sheer embarrassment, at him. He created their bed, and all left the room, except the sin and nymph, who were still highly embarrassed by their situation.

Changbin cleared his throat and opened his arms, which Felix gratefully ran into. The Nymph had jumped onto the sin and clung to him koala style, curled into him. Changbin ran his fingers through the delicate boy’s hair, guiding them to the bed.

The two fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, both thoroughly drained of all their energy, grasping tightly to one another as they slept. Felix dreamt of Changbin, who in turn dreamt of him.

It had been about 5 days since the two new boys had joined the cottage and they had all settled into a fitting routine. Felix would leave early morning to tend to the plants, Changbin sleeping in most mornings but joining the boy later on, knowing exactly where he would be.

Changbin could feel his energy drain by the day, him sleeping in being but one evident sign of it, but the others just presumed he liked sleep, so he knew he was alright hiding the inevitable for now. Of course, it would be more and more obvious over time, and he eventually slipped up.

Woojin, Jisung and Seungmin had gone on an outing, something they had been doing more and more since Felix and himself had arrived. Felix was doing his typical nymph duties, all he seemed to know, and so that left himself, Minho and Chan at home.

Changbin was making himself a sandwich as Chan was cleaning around the house when it happened. Minho was elsewhere, Changbin having seen him go through that portal he frequented and vanished. Changbin slipped when slicing the bread and managed to cut through himself.

Now before, this would have had no impact, he’d been battered and slipped up cutting multiple times, nothing evident coming from it, him unscathed. But this time he was bleeding, and more than even a human would, Changbin of course screamed out of sheer confusion- a mistake on his part.

Being the embodiment of wrath, meant that the anger seething from him as he screamed allowed it to be inhumanely loud, shaking the cottage and surrounding forest land. Chan had heard, Minho had heard, heck the others probably heard despite being deep into the woodland far away.

Chan sprinted from where he was sweeping in the living room to Changbin, ears ringing as an after effect of the boys scream. What he saw was an absolute bloodbath, almost literally. Changbin had a gash on his hand, with blood pooling out of it and onto the floor, despite the boy’s futile attempt at preventing the blood flow by clutching it tightly.

Something clicked in Chan as he looked at the boy before him, realisation setting over him as a feeling of dread rose in the pit of his stomach. _This boy is dying_. He was ashamed in himself for not realising so sooner, of course he’s dying! There was a reason the sins stayed by the devil’s side in hell, if they don’t their power resides and they die, replaced by another version of themselves.

Chan was annoyed at himself for failing to notice, Changbin constantly sleeping in, the bags under his eyes, how he got slower and even had become paler than he once was. All these combined were clearly not a sign of anything good and yet they had developed so fast over a short span of time, making it something that should have been even more evidently worrying, but he missed it.

Chan contacted Minho via his telepathy telling the boy to basically get his ass to the kitchen now. Chan began doing his magic with what was available around them, trying to stop the bleeding of the ever-paling boy. Chan was racking his memory for any way to stop the sin’s currently inevitable death but came up blank.

Guiding Changbin to sit at the table, he could see the boy slowly slipping out of consciousness, the longer this took, the closer to death he would be.

“come on Bin, stay awake” Chan pleaded, wishing the boy to remain awake, if he slipped, they might not get him back. They had no clue of his vitals and- where was Minho!

Eventually the other witch turned up, the pair coming together to do a spell on the boy’s hand, something Chan was unable to do himself. Chan noticed Minho had brought and gathered a variety of random enhancements for spells, grabbing a bandage which had been weaved with herbs, them muttering an enchantment as they wrapped it around his hand.

They thanked Satan that the bleeding eventually subsided and decided to stop, well actually, not Satan because he was the one pushing this death onto Changbin. Chan had a fleeting thought, then rejected it, he was being crazy… or well, no, they couldn’t do that. They just couldn’t.

The thought played at the back of his mind as he carried Changbin to bed, the two witches then heading to their respective magic rooms in order to search for means of a cure for the sin currently resting upstairs. Chan looked for hours, worrying. The more time that passed, the more likely they would be unable to find a cure for bin, and potential ones may be ineffective.

Chan was thankful he had given access to his room to Woojin. He trusted the boy so gave him a stone that acted as a key to Chan’s room from wherever he was. Woojin entered the room, books had been scattered and torn apart in what he assumed was a frantic search on the witch’s part.

Speaking of Chan, he was asleep on the floor, one book in his hands while piles surrounded him along with random sheets of paper. Woojin knew he should be worried, if the boy was acting so mercilessly to his spell books and sheets then something serious was happening.


	7. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be deleted at some point

i made a twitter thread of hyunjin as an elven prince as he will be in this fic when i get that far. think of this as my terrible apology for not posting. 

i would try to work on an update but last time i tried i was in a creative slump and my laptop with all my drafts and notes on is currently broken so i cannot for the foreseeable future.

i dont wish to abandon this fic as its the best thing i ever came up with. but then again my creativity lacks so i will legit write yall whatever you want incorperated in here just ask in the comments or on my other socials.

anywho shameless plug time

twt where the thread can be found: yutosbangs  
tumblr: chxrryculture  
ig (for fanart): shxttyarts  
also you can find me on amino on: kpop amino, onf amino & ab6ix amino (just search lil duckie you can probably figure out who i am)

anyways bye, lil duckie out


End file.
